


6:36pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom!Chan, F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Breath Play, Smut, Vaginal Sex, collaring, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: You gasped softly, bringing a hand up to run your fingers delicately over the items, “Chan I don’t know what to say.” you said looking up at him.“Say that you’ll wear it.” he said hopefully, “I want you to be mine.” he added.“I’m already yours,” you reassured him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 62





	6:36pm

Chan shifted nervously on the couch beneath you, you were trying to cuddle with him while you watched tv but all of his movements were making it very difficult to relax. He shifted again and you sighed as you sat up to look at him, "What's up?" you cocked your eyebrow at him.  
  
"Nothing, it's fine, just lay back down." he said, gently trying to pull you back down.  
  
“You can’t sit still I know something’s up.” you said, refusing to let him move you.  
  
“You’re difficult.” he said, giving up on pulling you down with a sigh.  
  
“I know, now tell me what’s up.” you responded, happy that you had won.  
  
“I, uh, got you something.” he said, “I was gonna wait to give it to you but since you’re so pushy I may as well give it to you now.”  
  
“Oh yay!” you said, moving quickly and allowing him to get up. He left the room for a few seconds before returning with a long box, you held out your hands and he placed the box into them before sitting down next to you. You grabbed one end of the ribbon that was holding the lid on the box before looking up at him. He smiled and nodded giving you permission to untie the bow and let the ribbon fall away. You tossed the lid to the side to reveal a thin white collar, there was lace around the edges and a small silver ring in the middle that lead to a delicate looking chain leash that had a loop at the other end that matched the collar. You gasped softly, bringing a hand up to run your fingers delicately over the items, “Chan I don’t know what to say.” you said looking up at him.  
  
“Say that you’ll wear it.” he said hopefully, “I want you to be mine.” he added.  
  
“I’m already yours,” you reassured him, “So of course I’ll wear it.” you offered the box to him, allowing him to grab the collar out. He held it up to your neck and you leaned forward to make it easier for him to buckle it at the back of your neck. He stuck a couple fingers into it and tugged gently, making sure it wasn’t too tight before he leaned back. The quick tugs he had given you made you start to feel fuzzy already, you sat back before looking up at him, waiting for him to make the next move.  
  
“You look so pretty.” he said softly, his hand trailing from the collar down the chain before grabbing the end of the leash. He pulled on the leash gently, the action making you lean forward slightly and you let out a small whine. He smirked, "On your knees." he instructed and you were quick to obey. You scrambled off of the couch and settled yourself between his legs, he held on to your leash tightly while his other hand moved down to palm himself through his pants. You were completely focused on his hand, your mouth practically watering at the sight. You let out another small whine, your mouth opening slightly hoping he would get the hint and let you help him.  
  
He unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down slightly before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his dick. He stroked himself slowly, tugging on the leash with his other hand bringing you closer but still not giving you permission to touch. You whined again, resting your cheek on his thigh with a pout. He chuckled, "Are you that needy already?" he asked and you nodded quickly. "Open up, then." he instructed and you immediately sat back up, you opened your mouth excitedly and he laughed. "So eager." he muttered as he looped the chain of your leash around his hand, shortening the slack and tugging you even closer. He guided your open mouth onto his length, keeping the leash tight enough to prevent you from pulling back at all. "Go ahead, baby." he said softly, immediately you sunk down as far as you could, gagging slightly as he hit the back of your throat. He let out a groan as you hummed around him, you pressed your tongue flat against the underside of his dick as you bobbed up and down a couple of times. You took a deep breath through your nose before taking him entirely into your mouth, sinking down until your nose made contact with his stomach. You swallowed around him, wincing at the pain in your throat but revelling in the choked moan he let out. You held yourself in place for a few seconds before pulling back as far as you could, the chain of your leash pulled taut and the tip of his dick still in your mouth.  
  
"Please." you did your best to whine around his member.  
  
"Please what?" he asked, loosening his grip on the leash slightly and allowing you to pull back all the way.  
  
"Fuck me, please." you begged.  
  
"Hmm, I'll think about it." he said before tugging on your leash again. You whined but took him back into your mouth, this time more determined to please him. You swirled your tongue around his tip before sinking down all the way, hollowing out your cheeks, and sucking hard. His dick twitched and you hummed happily. You sucked him off eagerly, bringing him to the edge quickly, soon enough he was tugging on the leash, making you sink down further and holding you there as his orgasm hit. He shot his load down your throat and you did your best to swallow it, holding back the whine that bubbled up in your throat. His hips twitched as he rode out his orgasm in your mouth before finally pulling you back.  
  
"So good, baby." he cooed, bringing his free hand down to run his fingers through your hair.  
  
"Please." you begged, pressing your thighs together as you were desperate for friction.  
  
He let go of your leash, "Run and grab a condom, princess." he instructed and you scrambled to obey. You made it back with the foil packet in record time presenting it to him with a smile on your face. He laughed and took it, "Strip and get on your hands and knees right here." he instructed, patting the spot on the couch next to him. You did as you were told, nearly falling over in your excitement to wriggle out of your pants.  
  
While you were undressing he had wrapped his hand around his dick, hissing at the slight overstimulation though it faded quickly. He stroked himself back to full hardness as you got into position next to him, he tore open the condom and slid it on to himself before positioning himself behind you. You let out a soft whine as he spun your collar around so the connection point for the leash was at the back of your neck. He wrapped the end of the leash around his hand a couple of times, giving an experimental tug, the new position meant that every time he tugged on the leash it would constrict your air flow making it slightly more difficult to breath. You shivered as you felt him drag his length past your entrance teasingly, he put steady pressure on the leash as he slowly pushed himself into you, the stretch burned slightly but you ignored it to push back towards him. He let up on the leash as he bottomed out into you, letting you adjust to the intrusion before he put the hand holding your leash between your shoulder blades and pushing down gently. You let your face fall into the couch, your arms splayed to either side. As soon as you were positioned how he wanted, he pulled out slowly only to slam back in, setting a quick pace that made you cry out loudly.  
  
Your hands searched for something to grab onto as he pounded into you, his grip still tight on the leash making your breathing strained. He leaned forward slightly to move his free hand around your waist to your front, his fingers pressing to your clit and making you gasp. He rubbed at your clit quickly matching the pace of his thrusts, you were starting to get lightheaded from pleasure, your thoughts going fuzzy. You were letting out a steady stream of incoherent noises, words were proving far too difficult to form. You could feel your orgasm building quickly, your thighs trembling from the pleasure. Seemingly reading your mind Chan spoke lowly, “Are you gonna cum for me baby girl?” he asked. You nodded as best you could with your head pressed into the cushion and Chan fake gasped, “Without asking permission?” he asked.  
  
It took all of your brain power to gasp out a, “Please.” and Chan hummed in response.  
  
“Beg.” he commanded.  
  
Without realizing it, your incoherent noises turned into begs and pleads for him to let you cum, they were slurred and messy but it seemed to be enough for Chan. “Good girl, you sound so pretty like that.” he said softly before pausing his thrusts to adjust his angle. When he slammed back into you he nailed your g-spot head on, the sensation making you cry out, your voice breaking into a moan as he hit the same spot repeatedly. “Cum for me, baby.” he commanded and that was all it took before you were clenching around him, your orgasm making you see stars. He came soon after you, his thrusts slowing down to work you both through your highs. Your legs were trembling when he pulled out, you didn’t have the energy to move so you stayed with your ass in the air while he slipped off the condom and got rid of it. He returned to you quickly, unclipping the leash from the collar before moving to remove the collar itself. You stopped him with a whine, “Wanna keep it on?” he asked and you nodded to the best of your ability making him chuckle. He helped you shift into a more comfortable position, murmuring soft praises with every movement. “Bath, nap, or cuddles?” he asked once you were laying comfortably on the couch.  
  
“All three.” you said softly after a few seconds of thinking.  
  
“Which one first?”  
  
“Bath, m all sweaty.” you said with a pout.  
  
“Aw, baby, let’s get you cleaned up.” he cooed before scooping you into his arms. He carried you to the bathroom and set you down on the toilet while he ran the water. You waited patiently, the cold of the toilet seat making you slightly uncomfortable but the promise of a warm bath made it worth it. Soon enough he turned off the water and helped you into the bath before slipping in behind you. You leaned back against his chest, enjoying the warm water while he set about getting you clean doing his best to avoid getting your collar too wet.  
  
You were nearly asleep by the time he was done cleaning you up and you whined as he began to move you, “I take it nap time is next?” he asked and you could hear the smirk on his face though you were too tired to open your eyes and see it. You nodded lazily, continuing your noises of protest as he got out of the tub, he dried himself off quickly before helping you out of the water. He spent more time drying you off before wrapping the fluffy towel around you and scooping you back into his arms.  
  
He carried you to the bedroom and set you down on the bed before helping you into your comfiest pajamas. He tossed on an old pair of shorts before getting into bed and pulling you into his arms. He pressed quick kisses all over your face making you scrunch your face up and giggle, “You know I love you, right?” he asked between kisses.  
  
“Of course I do, I love you too.” you said sleepily, the half slurred words making him chuckle.  
  
“Good, never forget it.” he said, “Now, go to sleep and when you wake up we can cuddle and watch a movie.” You smiled softly at the thought and fell asleep quickly feeling safe and warm in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was struggling to write this for so long and then I saw someone say that switching your font to comic sans helps you write more so I did that and it worked so this was written entirely in comic sans and it made me want to die but hey its done!


End file.
